creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Brother
As I’m sure you know, I never did like you. I never liked the way you looked, and I never liked the way you spoke. I never liked the language you would use or the very sound of your voice. If I am to be completely honest, I never truly liked a single thing about you. You, brother, are a monster in disguise and have disgusted me in every way ever since the day you were born. Father always liked you most. He would sing to you and tell you stories of distant lands and strange creatures; mere fairy-tales. He could not see the truth. You hid yourself well, but you could not hide from me, brother. What I saw in your eyes only angered and terrified me. We were left alone together, in a distant land like those that father spoke of. I reached for you, brother, but you turned on me. You pushed me aside and I hated you for that. In the end everyone loved you, brother, but people stayed away from me because you always told them to. People only trusted you because you would force them to. Your ability to persuade even the strongest of us with such ease has never ceased to amaze me. If they could only see what you really are. All our instincts would tell us to run from you, brother, but the great influence you had on people I have always detested. They were all puppets and you pulled the strings. You were in control and I know that you liked it. I have certainly tried to help you do the right thing; choose the path that was always meant for you. You could have done so many wonderful things, brother. You had the power to change the world for the better and I have tried to show you this, but you seldom listened. You only encouraged the blind fools as you led them to their deaths. People like you, brother, have turned the whole world upside down and no one can see it. You are dangerous and you have powers far beyond their wildest dreams; powers that they fear the most and you have used them to hurt those that choose not to conform. Slowly but surely people will begin to see you for what you are; a liar and a cheat. You make the rules, but you do not play fair. I shall reluctantly admit that I have tried to play your game, but your rules have never been kind to me. I have suffered, brother. You are a monster, brother, fooling the weak and vulnerable; stealing their souls and crushing their lives. But no more… Why, brother, after all these years, do you carry that burden around your neck? When things are beginning to fall into place, people are beginning to see the light. You shall return to the place from which you came. Only the fire fuelled by our fury can save us now as we burn. Finally we are on our way. As I said, I never did like you. That is why I hurt you so. I crushed your soul with my bare hands. You won’t do well in Hell, brother… Signed, the Devil Category:Demon/Devil